Echo's Fight
by WintersLoneWolf
Summary: Echo will learn of the upcoming event that will shape his life and how he will respond to it all. He will struggle to fight for what he believes in and fight for everything that he loves. His loyalty will be put to the test as he is thrown into the chaos of the galaxy. This is my first FanFic so criticism is welcome. Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or any of the characters.
1. Echo's Fight

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars nor the characters.

This is my first story so hang in there with it and enjoy!

~Captain Scar

* * *

Echo's Fight

Citadel, Lola Sayu

I woke up to hear a ringing in my ears. As I tried really hard to get up from the warm concrete I felt pain all over my body. I finally managed to sit up; there was a fire that was burning behind me. I realized that that was the ship that I tried really hard to defend, but was no match against the Commando droid that operated it. _Who knew that a stupid droid could hit anything due to its dumb programming._ I thought to myself.

After that one thought I looked around to see if there were any other things out of 'place', but there were none. The base looked as if it had been completely abandoned for a while from the mad rush of the explosion and all of the other chaos that had ensued. I remember Fives yelling my name in agony before I had gone out. I felt bad for him; he probably didn't know that I was alive along with the other clones and the Jedi. After all we had been really close brothers.

I snapped out of my thoughts, I tried to stand up but I was hit with pain that shot through my whole body. I fell back down and cursed under my breath, before I tried again. This time I had made some more progress and I managed to stand. _Alright, making progress Echo, you can do it. After all have to see if the others are alive and well._ I thought to myself. I took a couple steps only to stumble and land on my knees. "Blast." I mumbled. More pain shot through my sore body. I groaned in pain as I tried to get back up.

I finally mustered up enough strength to get my sore body off the ground; I was hit with more pain, but clenched my teeth and started to limp. After limping around I found my helmet that flew off my head after the blast. I kneeled down and picked it up and examined it. The only real damage that I could see on it was that my rangefinder was gone. Other than that it had some burn marks left but it would have to do. I put my helmet on and stood back up, it was time to find a place to hide just in case there were any other scrap heads around.

I had nestled myself into a rock that had a big carving in it. It was a little cramped but hey I thought it would work. I pulled out my two blaster pistols that were attached to my thighs and examined them. They didn't have any damage whatsoever, which had made me happy so that I knew my weapons shouldn't fail on me. I placed my blaster pistols back into my holsters and looked at my armor for any damage. There was none at all in which that made me happy also.

My stomach began to growl; I reached down and grabbed a supply bar out of one of my armor pouches on my belt. It looked almost like a miniature wrap, it had a soft colorful substance wrapped in a light brown husk. I took my helmet of and took a bite out of the wrap and ate it, which wasn't the greatest thing to eat in the galaxy, but it would have to do. After I was done I put my helmet on so that I could get a little bit of sleep. I closed my eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

_Dream_

_I woke to see myself standing inside of the sacred Jedi Temple on Coruscant and I was standing right inside of the Council Chambers. When I looked in the center of the Council Chambers I could see seven Jedi. _

_They consisted of Ahsoka Tano, Anakin Skywalker, Yoda, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Plo Koon, Mace Windu and Ki Adi Mundi. All six of them were looking at Ahsoka; they were congratulating her on something that he was clueless on. He also heard something about knighthood as he listened on he just got more confused as they went on. After Yoda spoke Anakin stepped forward and pulled out a string with beads on it. Then it hit me, "That is her padawan braid!" I said aloud and immediately put a hand over my mouth. It didn't matter because nobody looked at me and I was relieved._

_She looked at her braid that was held in his hand. She hesitated for a minute with her hand just inches above it. She finally made up her mind and put her hands on his hand and the braid folded up inside his hand. Ahsoka looked up at him a sad expression on her face, tears coming to her eyes. Anakin looked at her with shock and sadness written on his face. She stepped back and said, "I'm sorry master, but I'm not coming back." And with that Ahsoka took one last look and surveyed everyone for the last time before turning around and walked out of the Council Chambers. Anakin stood there for a minute thinking of what just happened. He started to walk off and began a brisk jog. Obi-Wan tried to go after the two of them but Plo Koon put a hand on his shoulder holding him back._

_My feet were rooted to the ground and after a while I finally ran after Anakin and Ahsoka. I ran as fast as I could and as I got closer I could see two figures in the distance talking to each other. When I reached them, their backs were to each other. Anakin said something about wanting to leave the Order. Ahsoka looked back at him and replied, "I know." With that Ahsoka walked down the stairs of the Jedi Temple that was her home, I caught a tear sliding down her cheek as she walked off into the sunset. I stared at her then back to Anakin in shock._

* * *

I woke up trying to make sense of everything that I heard and saw from the dream. I was beyond the capacity to understand any of it and I knew that for sure because I was just a clone. I was only created to fight the droids and that was it. After that I stood up and did a weapon's check, and checked everything else just in case I ran into some droids. Once I was satisfied I set out looking for a ship on this planet of lava.

I spotted something big in the distance, I pulled out a pair of binoculars from and armor pouch on my belt and scanned the area. I had a feeling that it was a ship and my hunch was proven right. I zoomed in and saw a Separatist cargo shuttle. "That will do." I told myself. I put away my binoculars and headed towards the ship.

When I got to the ship with my blasters out, I looked around to see if anyone had been following me but there was nothing. Without my rangefinder I could be walking blind into a trap, and little did I know that I actually was. Once in the ship I headed straight for the cockpit. I opened the doors expecting to destroy some droids but there were none. I holstered my blasters when I felt something wrap around my neck and shove me down to the floor of the ship, my helmet was knocked off. Before I knew what was happening a Commando droids fist hit me in the face and then it was all black.

* * *

Alright, what do you think of the story so far? Tell me in the reviews and any suggestions and I will work to do better in the future. Thank you and Review!


	2. Shadow Wolf

Alright, here is chapter 2 everybody! Moonwing12 is still in writer's block on NightClan's Darkness so if you guys could give her some ideas please. That would be very helpful for her. Also if you are some what of a Winx Club lover read Kitten369's story.

~Captain Scar

* * *

Chapter 2:

I woke up to find myself in a prison cell. The cell looked exactly like the one that Admiral Tarkin and the other clone officers were in, that we rescued a while back. It had a red glowing floor and the walls had some glowing red on them. It was quite big and roomy for one prisoner.

Just then a Commando droid walked in. "What do you want scrap head?" I growled. "We will be extracting information from you." Is all the droid stated in its annoying mechanical voice. I just snorted, "You won't get anything out of me and besides, I don't have any information." "So be it." The droid stated and turned around walking out of the cell. I gritted my teeth in frustration wondering what in the galaxy they would do to me to get this 'information.'

I started to think of a plan on how I could escape from this wretched place. Knowing that I couldn't form a full plan, but I would have to go along with it as I went. While putting a 'plan' together, I could hear something on the other side of the cell door typing on a keypad.

Getting up from where I sat in the back of the cell I made my way towards the entrance of the cell in a fast matter. Pressing my back to the wall by the entrance and holding my breath I waited for whatever was on the other side to make its move. The door hissed open and a Commando droid walked in with blaster in hand.

It had only taken a few steps before I punched it in the head with all of the strength that I could scrape up. As my fist made contact with the droid it was knocked to the ground. Using the droids distraction for a precious amount of time I ran up the stairs. An alarm started to ring around the whole base announcing that I was on the loose looking to my left I could see a battle droid advancing on my position. Its blaster was lowered, I went to grab for a blaster pistol only to find it not there. I went to grab for the other one but it wasn't there either. "Blast!"

I immediately turned to my right and ran to where ever I could to get out of here. _I could have used that blaster! _I scolded myself. Running down corridors, I looked back to see if the battle droid was chasing me and sure enough it was. Bang! I fell back dazed at what just happened, my vision finally focused and I saw that I ran right into a lowered beam. _Now, that really hurt, good job Echo for not looking where you're headed. _

The droid was still advancing and I quickly got up and started to run again. Running down a long corridor I turned right and found myself standing right in front of a door. There was a label that said, WEAPONS. _Perfect._ I thought to myself. Opening the door I had expected an arrangement of weapons, but what I was greeted with were shields and smoke grenades. Grabbing a shield and some of the smoke grenades and putting them on my belt I started off again.

Running down corridors once more I came across the same battle droid that was after me earlier. Raising its weapon it advanced at me and opened fire. Putting the shield right in front of my body I pushed forward towards the droid. Once I had finally reached it I hit it in the head with my fist, the droid fell to the ground. I grabbed the blaster and shot it in the head, and then I was off once again.

I had decided that I would go and look for the tunnel that the Jedi and the other clones had used when we were escaping the Citadel. I slowed to a walk so that I wouldn't miss the tunnel if I were to come across it. The layout of the Citadel was starting to look familiar so I followed what corridors I could remember of the ones we used.

Turning a corner I was stopped dead in my tracks, right there in front of me were two MagnaGuard's. When they noticed me they lit their Electrostaff's and walked towards me. Putting the shield up I backed up slowly with my blaster up. As I backed up I felt something hard against my armor and slowly turned around to see myself face to face with another MagnaGuard. It to lit its Electrostaff and lunged at me. I barely had enough time to duck before the staff was swung right over my head.

I was so focused on the one I was battling that I forgot that there were two more behind me. One of the guards behind me lunged at hit me with its staff sending electricity coursing through my whole body. I let out a high pitched scream full of pain. I fell to the ground dropping my shield and blaster. When I tried to get up one of the guard's punched me in the face making me fall back to the ground. The guard's kicked me in my face and all over my body. I tried to block the attacks but to no avail.

I tucked into a ball hoping to somewhat defend myself but it wasn't much use for an Electrostaff was brought down on my body and once again a searing pain entered my body. I let out an agonizing scream. The pain stopped and cuffs were put on my wrists, then I was dragged to a new destination. I tried to stay awake but to no avail, there was some smoke coming off of my armor. Pain still shot through me but I was still too exhausted to even care at this point. As I was dragged my eyes became heavy and I let them close and I blacked out.

* * *

I woke up to see a bright light shining down on me, looking around I found myself chained to a table. There were tools over in the corner that looked pretty deadly and a bunch of monitors, probably to check my systems. Other than that it still had the same things as my cell did.

There was a hissing sound and I looked up to see someone and a torture droid walk in. The torture droid walked on over to the computers to check up on everything. The mystery figure was dressed in black armor with a skull like marking on the armor that was strapped to his torso. There was rope that was attached to the skull and ran in five different directions across his torso. He had black gloves along with a black jetpack, a black helmet with a red visor. Two blaster pistols that looked a lot like mine were strapped to his thighs. He looked like a dark version of any Mandalorian Death Watch member.

"Ah, CT-21-0408, I see you have survived the explosion." The mystery person said. "How do you know that I was even in an explosion in the first place you Separatist scum." I spat the words out like venom. "I would watch what you say if I were you, that is if you would like to live a little bit longer." He replied patiently. "So, CT-21-0408, should we get started?" My name is Echo, not that terrible number that they call us." I growled. He let out a deep laugh, "That is the stupidest think that I have ever heard, and that you clones actually would like to be called these weird names?" I felt anger as he insulted my name and the names of my brothers. "What do you want? What is your name?" I spat. He walked over to me; he obviously had gotten over his laughter. He took off his helmet to reveal a scarred face with messy black hair and hatred in his eyes along with a hungry look. "My name is Shadow Wolf." He stated with a grin creeping along his face. "All I want is information to destroy the Republic."

I looked at him with shock, "You're a clone though, and why would you betray the Republic, the Clone Army and the Jedi?" He laughed, "They all abandoned me when I was in desperate need of them. They never came to my aid when all of my brothers had fallen. They merely just abandoned me like I was some piece of garbage." Fresh hatred grew in Shadow Wolves eyes along with a fire. "I vowed to myself that I would help bring down the Clone Army and the Jedi after they left me to die." "You can still do the right thing by helping me. I could help you back into the army and get your status back." I stated a little desperate. He shook his head indicating no. I put my head back on the table in defeat. I prepared myself for the torture to come and closed my eyes.

* * *

So, what did you think of this former clone Shadow Wolf? Tell me in the reviews please! If there is anything that I should touch up on let me know. If you would like a sequel to this OC then go ahead and tell me. I would be happy to do it. Well I think I am done, so, yeah. Bye, and REVIEW please!


	3. Hanging On

**Sorry about this chapter being short but I kind of found a good spot to stop. Alright, Moonwing12 still needs some ideas for NightClan's Darkness so if you could help her please that would be awesome. I will be doing a story for Shadow Wolf for Moonwing12 and cozzizzie. If you would have an idea for a new story that you would like to read let me know and I might consider the your idea and make a story out of it. Alright, I'm done as of right now.**

**~Captain Scar**

* * *

Chapter 3:

As I laid there on the cold metal table waiting for the torture to start while the torture droid prepared I looked over at Shadow Wolf. He stood there in the dark part of the room with an excited look plastered on his face. "We are ready to start, sir." The droid stated. "Good, begin the procedure, it is time to see what this clone has inside his head that could be of important use to me."

Hearing him say those words brought a shiver down my spine. The torture droid turned back to the computers choosing what device of torture to use. Walking over to me the droid pulled out something that looked really close to a knife. The knife was brought down just below my left eye and on to my cheek. The knife was pulled down the left side of my face and I felt blood rising to the surface. I squirmed and yelled in pain as I tried to get away from the blade that was killing me.

The blade was dragged over other parts of my face and almost sliced my throat. More blood was pouring out and I could feel it, hot and sticky. Blood was slowly starting to find its way into my eyes; trying to clear the blood I closed my eyes.

Wham!

I felt something hit me in the face with excruciating pain and force that I thought for sure I had suffered a concussion. Opening my eyes immediately I saw a metal bar right in the droids hand and it was raised for another hit at me. "That is enough droid, I want the information now." Shadow Wolf blurted out of nowhere. I sighed knowing that the real torture was about to come.

Putting the bar back the droid went over to the computers once more and pressed a couple of buttons. The droid went to and opened a little drawer and retrieved a little metal ball. Turning around and walking towards me the droid opened my mouth, letting the little ball come to life and crawl into my mouth. I could feel it crawling all over inside of my head trying to find its way to my brain. Feeling it latch on to my brain I let out a groan of discomfort as the droid pulled out whatever 'information' it was suppose to pull out.

Shadow Wolf stepped out of the dark corner and made his way towards the computers looking intently at the information pouring on to the screen. Names of Jedi, clones, bases, worlds and the Jedi Temple were being unlocked right before a Separatist. Other important things such as Republic fighter, land vehicles and weapon blueprints along battle strategies were all right there in front of Shadow Wolf. He laughed as he was given access to everything from the Republic. There was a wicked grin on his face as he spoke, "This information is very helpful to my cause, thank you for contributing. I want all of that information on a data card immediately, and droid, continue with the rest of the torture, when you are done with him put him back in his cell. His usefulness has come to an end as of right now." The droid nodded and Shadow Wolf took one last glance at me before putting his helmet back on and walking out of the cell door.

Closing my eyes I waited for more torture to come also because I didn't want to see what other sick tools would be used on me. As I finally began to relax I could hear a saw being turned on. I didn't open my eyes for fear of something that I probably wouldn't want to see. The saw was cutting through my chest armor and I held my breath hoping that this was not the end. Sure enough I was shown some mercy as the cutting stopped. I could feel the droid stick its metal hand underneath my armor and do some digging around until something was put on the right side of my chest.

Moments later I felt my armor being fixed with some type of gooey paste that would hold in whatever it was that they put on me. The table was being levitated up into a standing position and my chains were taken off. As soon as my chains were off I crumpled to the ground landing on my stomach, I was greeted with a new wave of pain.

Two MagnaGuards entered the room and each one grabbed me by an arm and dragged my tattered body up the stairs and into the halls. My head hanging down full of pain and there was still blood dripping down from my face and onto the armor by my neck and then dripping down to the ground. I was leaving behind a blood trail for sure, my limbs were all sore from all of the torture that I had endured.

* * *

When I had arrived at my cell I was greeted with two Commando droids on guard duty. One of the droids typed into the keypad, the door opened and I was thrown into the cell by the MagnaGuards that were dragging me. Once I hit the floor the door hissed shut and more pain entered my exhausted body. Not even bothering to move I just laid there barely hanging on to my life. I was ready to die right there on the cold hard ground as I struggled to breathe. I knew that I was on the verge of dying so I closed my eyes beginning to relax a bit and welcomed the darkness.

* * *

**Did you miss me? Probably not, all well.** **Do you think Echo has welcomed death or is he still fighting against it? Tell me what you think in the reviews! I would like to thank all of the reviewers that are enjoying my first FanFiction story that is going pretty well! Thank you and REVIEW please!**


	4. Death

**I kind of am out of writer's block on this story. I am on writer's block for my other two stories:**

**1\. The Fury Within (LuxSoka)**

**2\. The Revenge of FireClan**

**Moonstorm12 and Kitten369: Still need story ideas, please.**

**Good news though I have a new LuxSoka story. The name of it will be Conflicting Emotions. So be on the look out for it!**

**~Captain Scar**

* * *

Chapter 4:

Clang! Clang! Clang!

I was still on the ground when I heard the clatter on my cell door. "Food." Stated the battle droid in its mechanical voice. It pushed the food through an opening in my cell door and walked off. Getting off of the cold ground as pain shot through me I walked over to the food.

The food was in a metal bowl with a green slop that came to the rim of the bowl. It had a gooey look to it with a stench that smelled like something rotting. The smell was that terrible that I wanted to gag. My stomach began to growl in hunger, letting out a sigh I looked at the substance before me and began to eat. Once it hit my mouth I scrunched up my face in disgust as I hurried to get the wretched substance down. Once I was done I wiped my mouth and went to the 'bed' in my cell and fell asleep.

* * *

_Dream_

"_No! Stay away from me!"_

_There was some yelling in the background but the words were too muffled to make out what they were saying. Someone picked up a blaster pistol that was sitting on a cargo crate. There was a group of people advancing on the one person. All of their blasters were trained on the one figure. _

"_Stand down, soldier, Stand down!" _

"_Get away!" The figure demanded._

"_Don't do it soldier!"_

_Zing!_

_A blaster shot had impaled the one figure making him drop his weapon. The figure stumbled back and was breathing in deep labored breaths and collapsed onto his side as he was struggling to find oxygen with a blaster wound imbedded into his chest. _

"_Get this ray shield off!" Stated a new voice that was muffled. _

_Zing!_

_Two figures went over and walked over to the figure on the ground. One dropped to his knees and turned over the one on the ground. All of the voices were muffled as they began to talk. The one on the ground spoke something to the one bending over. The one bending over then pulled the one on the ground closer to him. The one on the ground whispered something in his ear before coughing and stuttering on his next words. He then spoke his last words and breathed in his last breath before closing his eyes. The one bent over shook him desperately trying to get him to respond but to no avail. He was begging him desperately to come back as he shook him. He sounded desperate as well as he was trying to get a response. Laying him back down everybody else gathered around them with their heads down in misery. Somebody placed a hand on the shoulder of the figure that was bent over with his head down._

* * *

I woke up with a start drenched in a cold sweat and breathing heavily. Not aware that I was on a small seat as a 'bed' I fell off and landed with an oomph. I groaned in pain and got up and leaned against the seat. Taking deep breaths I had managed to calm myself down a bit. Getting off of the ground I walked around my cell looking for a weak spot but I had come up empty. Truthfully, I was feeling a little better it seemed like.

Suddenly, the door slid open and a Commando droid walked in with a blaster in its metal hands. I looked at it expecting horrible news of what they would want next. Sure enough my fear was fulfilled with the words it said next.

"You will be taken to the execution room in about 30 minutes. You're use has come to an end and Shadow Wolf will watch you die in misery."

I hung my head in misery as the words hit like blaster fire. The droid turned around and left me in my cell with my thoughts. I went over to my 'bed' and sat down putting my head in my hands as I was hit with all of my memories.

Training with my brother's from Domino Squad to become troopers.

Watching as the droids would pick off my brothers one by one while I was helpless to do anything.

Becoming an ARC Trooper with Fives after we had fought so bravely for Kamino, our home world alongside all of our fellow brothers.

Fighting with Fives on all of those missions along with the explosion that had almost killed me.

The time had apparently flown by because I heard the door open and I looked up to see a Commando droid walk in followed by to MagnaGuard's. The two MagnaGuard's came over and grabbed me by my arms and hauled me towards the Commando droid. The Commando droid looked at me before clasping binders on my wrists.

Then I was hauled off to my dreaded death.

* * *

**Okay, I hope that you liked this chapter and be sure to check out my other stories for they need** **some ideas also. Also be on the lookout for Conflicting Emotions. REVIEW, please!**


	5. Empire

**Okay, here is chapter 5 and I think this is the best chapter yet!**

**Enjoy!**

**~Captain Scar**

* * *

Chapter 5:

I was dragged down the many corridors of the Citadel by the two MagnaGuard's along with the Commando droid. It was a little while before we turned a corner and were brought to a room. I looked up to see a label that read _Execution Room_.

"Great." I mumbled and let my head hang once again.

The droid opened the door and once again I was dragged down the stairs and into another room that looked the same. Except for all of the death instruments placed on different tables here and there. There was a chair in the middle of the room and before I knew it I was being dragged to the chair and thrown into it. The torture droid walked off to go prepare everything for my death. The two MagnaGuard's went over to the door and stood guard.

"You sure all show some hospitality, don't you?" I asked sarcastically.

Just then, the door opened and Shadow Wolf walked in covered in his black armor from head to toe and he still had his helmet on. Taking off his helmet he looked at me with hatred in his eyes and a wicked grin plastered to his face.

"Well, looks like it is time for you to die, at last." Shadow Wolf stated with a bone chilling laugh.

Hearing him say that sent chills down my back, he then walked over to the torture droid. After that he grabbed a syringe from a nearby table and made his way towards me. Once he got to where I was sitting I could officially make out the color of the liquid inside of it which was green.

"Now I will inject this poison into your veins so that you will die faster and easily."

"You are a mad man; you've let the Separatists manipulate you into doing their own dirty work. You've let your hatred for everyone who abandoned you control you. You're so desperate…"

"Silence! You have no right to speak here."

I was about to send out some more bitter things but bit my tongue. Shadow Wolf nodded towards the two MagnaGuard's and they came over. Once the droids were to where I was sitting they put a metal hand on both of my shoulders and held me there. I watched as Shadow Wolf came over with the syringe in his hand and his wicked grin. When he was about 10 inches away from my neck that is when I acted.

Throwing my hand towards the syringe I knocked it out of Shadow Wolves hand. It hit the ground and shattered sending the green poison onto the floor. The droids were taken by surprise and I lunged out of the chair knocking Shadow Wolf out of the way in the process. He was taken aback by surprise and hit the floor. The droids lunged at me swinging their Electrostaff's above my head and towards my body. I dodged their attacks left and right and then something grabbed my right leg and pulled me down to the ground making me land on my stomach. I let out a surprised yell and turned onto my back to see the face of Shadow Wolf.

He got up and got ready to lunge at me but I knew his intentions and as soon as he lunged I kicked him in the spot where no man would want to be kicked. A pained expression flashed upon his face as he doubled over in pain. Taking his distraction to my advantage I turned around just in time to see a MagnaGuard lunge at me with its staff in hand. I side stepped once it lunged; I grabbed the staff and tried to pull it from the droids grasp but to no avail.

The droid and I began to tussle over the control of the staff when I heard the other MagnaGuard come up from behind. I side stepped it and the droid sent its staff into the other droid frying it immediately. I yanked the staff out of droids hand and turned around so that I was face to face with the other droid.

We circled each other waiting for one of us to lunge and that's when the droid made its move. I was ready for its attack as it raised the staff to go for my head but I ducked and thrust the staff into the droids chest frying it right there. Dropping its staff it collapsed in a heap of metal with smoke coming off of the metal.

I bent over putting my hands on my knees trying to catch my breath. I hadn't had that good of a fight since when I got to this wretched place. Standing once again I made my way towards the door when I felt something hard hit the back of my head. Falling to the ground in pain I looked up to see Shadow Wolf standing over me with an Electrostaff in hand. He ignited it and brought it over his head but I rolled out of the way as soon he drove it into the ground I had been on moments before.

He looked up surprised but his expression was quickly replaced with anger as he locked his gaze on me. I got up from the ground and grabbed my Electrostaff and ignited it. He looked at me with an ice cold glare and an angry face with his teeth showing his disgust. He pointed his staff at me before growling at me with his next words.

"You will not live long to survive this very facility, you will die before you have even made it halfway out of here."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." I replied with a growl.

That's when he lunged at me; I was taken aback by his sudden move that his staff made contact with my torso and sent me stumbling back in pain. Taking my surprise to his advantage he threw his staff some more at me and made contact with my body. Every time he hit his attack was meant with unprepared body. He pulled back ready for another attack but that is when I regained myself and lunged at him.

He saw my intention for he instantly put his staff in front of his body to block my attack. Our staffs met and we were locked together. I was pressing all of my weight onto my staff trying to break Shadow Wolf in any way I could but he was a lot stronger then I had thought for he pushed with all his weight and kicked my knee in the process. Wincing in pain I fell to one knee trying to prevent Shadow Wolves staff from delivering more pain to my already battered body.

My muscles were screaming at me as I struggled to hold off against the strength of my attacker. I grunted in pain as my arms were almost to the point of giving out on me, taking a chance I gave one more push with all the remaining strength I had before dropping to the ground and rolling away from Shadow Wolf. I quickly jumped off of the ground and spun around as Shadow Wolf went to throw another attack at me but I slid right past him and turned around at lightning speed and thrust my staff into his back. He screamed in agony and rage before whipping around and throwing his staff at my hands, knocking it out of my hands and sending it flying across the room.

I watched as it hit the ground and then I felt something ram into me and send me flying right into the ground. I groaned in more pain, I looked up to see Shadow Wolf right on top of me burying the staff right into my neck. Fear had started to take over my body as I felt the staff be driven into my throat even more. With some more pressure I knew that my windpipe would be crushed in an instant.

"You sure are too weak to be an ARC Trooper. I would have expected them to be stronger and well trained, but I guess not. That just goes to show me another reason as to why the Republic should be destroyed."

I searched desperately trying to find something that could help he get Shadow Wolf off of me. That's when a thought crossed my mind and I flew one of my hands down to his waist to find exactly what I was looking for, I secured my grip on it before looking up at Shadow Wolf.

"You are wrong, Shadow Wolf, the Republic is stronger than you think and we will pull through even when times are tough. You have failed to destroy the Republic because you let your feelings manipulate you along with the CIS. You are nothing more than a traitor and you will die as one."

That's when he looked at me with defiance in his eyes. I gripped the pistol even harder in my hand and pulled it out and put it to his side and shot him right there. He gasped in pain as he had subcommand to the pain that was entering his body and killing him. Rolling him off of me I got up and looked at him. He looked back up with a smile on his face.

"Y-You lose. You'll b-be d-dead when th-the true Empire rises." He stuttered.

I looked down at him confused and that is when he coughed up blood and breathed in his last breath before he closed his eyes and relaxed.

* * *

**What did you all think of this chapter? ****What do you think Echo will do now that he knows about this 'Empire'? What do you think Echo will do now that he has killed Shadow Wolf? Let me know in the reviews! REVIEW, please! I'll move on with the story once I get some feedback from you guys. **


End file.
